


[Podfic] the city carries ruins in its heart

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic With Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Do you trust him?” Jim asked.“Yes,” said Batman, unhesitating.He didn’t know if he would ever like Red Hood. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to like working with him. He wanted to arrest the man. But if Batman trusted him, that would have to be enough for Jim.Jim Gordon's evolving perspective on Red Hood.





	[Podfic] the city carries ruins in its heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the city carries ruins in its heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803736) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : Polaris by Zero 7

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TheCityCarriesRuinsInItsHeart/the%20city%20carries%20ruins%20in%20its%20heart.mp3)  
| 38 MB | 0:41:41  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TheCityCarriesRuinsInItsHeart/the%20city%20carries%20ruins%20in%20its%20heart.m4b) | 59 MB | 0:41:41


End file.
